


Why Can't I?

by DChan87



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Dancing, F/F, F/M, Multiple Pairings, Not Serious, Party, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-30
Updated: 2015-05-30
Packaged: 2018-04-02 02:18:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4041955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DChan87/pseuds/DChan87
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off a Tumblr prompt: May watches the happy couples dancing and wonders why she has to be the one left out. Contestshipping, Pokeshipping, Appealshipping, DeliaxOC</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why Can't I?

Watching Ash and Misty dance was a sight for sore eyes for May. She had been rooting for, and trying to get them together for years, and it wasn’t until a week ago that they announced they were officially dating. It felt like vindication in a way, mostly that two of her best friends genuinely looked happy with each other.

But, also seeing Dawn and Zoey dance, along with Daisy and Tracey, and Delia and her boyfriend, May felt… left out. A romantic relationship isn’t the end-all-be-all to happiness (and with her success in the contest circuit, May was definitely going to be happy for a while).

She just wished she was getting in on the action.

“Hello, May,” a familiar voice called out.

“Hi Drew,” she said while her green-haired rival sat next to her at the table closest to the dance floor.

“Feel left out?” he asked.

“Put a sock in it, Drew,” she replied, earning a laugh from him.

“Come on, shouldn’t you be glad to see me?” he asked.

“I said, put a sock in it,” she replied.

Feeling a bit unappreciated, Drew sighed, leaned backwards and sipped on the sparkling apple juice in his champagne flute. May’s fingers rapped on the table subconcsiously to the beat, something that Drew noticed. She was most focused on the dancing couples than her sparkling cherry juice.

He moved to throw his arm around her shoulders. May cleared her throat, and Drew thought twice about it.

“Are you sure you’re okay?” he asked out of genuine concern.

“No!” May groaned. “I want a boyfriend tooooooooo!”

Burying her face in her arms, May started to bawl, getting the attention of everyone else, and it was quite frankly, a little embarrassing for Drew, although she was also going to be embarrassed at how everyone looked at her.

“Um, May?” he said. “Think you can–”

“I SPENT YEARS GETTING ASH AND MISTY TO CONFESS AND I GET NOTHING!?” she bawled.

Drew didn’t know what to do! He only played a casanova in his act, he wasn’t an actual, well, you know! All he could do was stare at her, which only made her feel worse.

“Why are you staring at me like that?” she bawled. “Are you going to mock me too!?”

“No, I just–I want you to stop crying! (It’s embarrassing),” he said and then whispered. “Um… do you want to dance?”

May stopped crying and turned her head to him. And now she felt incredibly stupid when she realized that she wasn’t really left out, she just didn’t notice. “Yes,” she said, holding her hand out.

Drew took that hand and led her out to the dance floor. Out of all the people cheering for her and Drew, Ash and Misty cheered the loudest.


End file.
